Je tuerai pour toi
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Emily revient dans l'équipe alors que tout le monde la croit morte. Mais elle a bien changer depuis son faux départ !


Esprits Criminels : ...Je tuerai pour toi...

Partie 1

POV EXTERIEUR

Emily portait dans ses bras son fils Mark, âgé de deux ans maintenant. Trois ans qu'elle avait quitter le BAU, se faisant passée pour morte. Seuls les agents Hotchner et Jareau savaient qu'elle était vivante, fiancée et mère de deux enfants, Mark et Nina, ses jumeaux.

Emily attendait l'arrivée de son amie JJ à l'aéroport. Elle revenait de l'Australie, où elle vivait à présent avec ses enfants et Clyde son fiancé.

POV EMILY

Mark s'agitait dans mes bras, pressé de voir sa marraine Jennifer arrivée. Je revenais d'Australie, où Clyde et moi vivions avec nos deux anges. Clyde était partit chercher nos valises avec Nina, tandis que j'attendais dans le hall après mon amie. Il s'agissait d'un grand moment. Celui des retrouvailles avec toute l'équipe. JJ avait préparer une fête, mais ne leur avait pas dit que j'étais vivante, juste que c'était en rapport avec moi. A ma grande surprise, JJ n'arriva pas seule. Will, Henry, Jack et Hotch l'accompagnait. Mark marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa marraine, et son parrain. Je me dépêcher également de les rejoindre, et tentais de cacher les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de coulées.

Vous êtes tous venus ! M'exclamais-je, pleine de joie.

Bien sur. Sourit Hotch en prenant dans ses bras mon fils. Salut bonhomme. Dis donc ce que tu as grandit ! Tu es un grand maintenant !

Mark sourit et cacha sa tête dans le cou de son parrain. Clyde arriva au même moment, et Nina couru jusque dans mes bras.

Tu dis bonjour Nina ? Demandais-je.

Elle fit coucou de sa petite main, et se colla contre moi.

Bonjour. Dit Clyde en serrant la main de Will et Hotch.

Allons-y, les autres vont nous attendre. Dit JJ.

Ils ne savent toujours pas ?

Non. Répondit-elle.

Bien. Nina, tu es prête a voir parrain ?

Qui as tu choisit ? Demanda Hotch.

Surprise, surprise... Soufflais-je.

Notre arrivée aux bureaux du BAU fut rapide, et la montée du stress aussi. Avant de descendre de voiture, je serrais très fort la main de Clyde. Il m'embrassa, et me laissa sortir. JJ avait tout prévue. Je devais entrer dans le bureau, expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était vraiment passer, Clyde entrerait avec les jumeaux, je les présenterais à tout le monde, demanderais à la personne que Clyde et moi avions choisis si il était d'accord pour être le parrain de ma petite Nina, et annoncer les deux grandes nouvelles. Bref, un beau planning m'attendais.

Je sortis de la voiture noire, et entrais dans les bureaux. Je demandais à JJ d'attendre une seconde, le temps d'un petit passage aux toilettes. Là-bas, je me postais face au miroir. Mes cheveux étaient plus courts qu'il y a trois ans. Je les brossais rapidement, avant de remettre un peu de rouge à lèvres rose vif, du mascara et du font de teint. Je pris une grande respiration avant de sortir des toilettes et de suivre Jennifer. Elle s'arrêta devant une pièce que je connais bien. Celle où l'équipe se réunissait pour faire le briefing. Elle ouvrit la porte, et j'entrais. Dans ce bureau, Derek, Spencer, David, Hotch -qui était monté avant nous-, Pénélope et une petite blonde qui m'était inconnue me regardaient. Pénélope se mit à pleurer en me voyant, avant de me serrer dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Derek et Spencer, ne semblaient pas du tout comprendre, tandis que David s'avançait lentement vers moi. Avant qu'il n'arrive à mon niveau, je me mis également à pleurer heureuse d'être a nouveau ici. Pénélope me lâcha et se fut Rossi qui m'enlaça.

Emily ? Derek semblait choqué.

Oui.

Tu n'es pas morte..

Non.

Il me serra contre lui, en chuchotant un petit merci. Spencer, lui, n'avança pas. Je m'avançais vers lui, et l'attirais vers moi. Il se laissa faire.

Peux tu tout nous expliquer ? Demanda David.

Lorsque j'ai été opérée, JJ et Hotch on du vous dire que j'étais morte pour que je puisse travailler à Interpol sans vous mettre en danger. J'ai quitter une semaine après les États-Unis, et suis partie dans divers pays. Il y a quelques semaines, ma mission s'est terminée. Alors j'ai pu revenir et tout vous raconter.

Le principal, c'est ce que tu sois là maintenant. Dit JJ très émue.

Clyde frappa à la porte, et entra avec nos enfants.

Clyde Easter ? S'étonna Spencer.

Mon fiancé. Déclarais-je. Et mes jumeaux, Nina et Mark.

Tu as eu des enfants ?

Eh oui, Derek. Je me suis fiancée et j'ai eu deux adorables bébés.

D'ailleurs, Emily, n'aurais tu pas quelque chose à demander.

Oh, si. Dis-je en tapant ma main sur mon front. J'allais oublier. Nina à déjàune marraine, mais n'a pas de parrain. Et, je voudrais que tu acceptes de devenir le parrain de ma petite Nina, Derek.

Emily... Souffla t-il.

Si tu ne veux pas, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre.

Non ! Surtout pas. Je serai plus qu'heureux de gâter cette princesse. Dit -il.

Bien.

La mini fête commença alors, et je racontais toutes mes petites histoires à l'équipe. Derek s'amusa avec ma puce, tandis que Spencer lisait un livre à Mark.

Y a un truc qui à changer chez toi, mis à part tes cheveux, mais je ne sais pas dire quoi. Dit JJ en mettant fin à un silence qui venait de s'installais.

Devine.

Lentilles ? Proposa t-elle.

Non.

JJ proposa un tas de changements possibles mais ne trouvais pas. Clyde me regardait amusé.

Alors ? S'impatienta Derek, qui avait rejoint la conversation.

Je suis enceinte ! M'exclamais-je.

Sérieux ? Demanda JJ.

Oui, oui.

C'est géant ! Cria Garcia. Fille ? Garçon ?

J'en sais rien. L'échographie est pour dans une semaine. Dis-je.

Des idées de prénom ? Demanda Hotch.

Peut être Lexi ou Lily si c'est une petite fille. Et si c'est un garçon Teddy.

C'est très beau. Déclara David.

D'ailleurs, c'est quoi les noms entiers de tes enfants ?

Nina Jenny Pénélope Easter et Mark Morgan Spencer Easter. Donc si nous avons un petit Teddy se sera Teddy Aaron David Easter.

Et pour une puce ? Questionna JJ.

Lexi/Lily Haley Lucy Easter.

Lucy ?

Lucy était la petite cousine de Clyde. Elle est morte l'année de ses sept ans. Expliquas-je à Spencer.

Merci. Merci, pour Haley. Dit Hotch.

Ça nous fait plaisir. Dites, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour mon retour ?

Évidemment.

Alors, tu reviens ? Demanda Morgan, visiblement heureux.

Sans aucun doute.

Je saluais mes amis avant de partir pour mon appartement, où je vivrais avec mes jumeaux et Clyde, en attendant de trouver un logement plus grand. Je mis au lit mes deux bébés, et rejoignis mon fiancé.

Je t'aime. Me dit-il.

Moi aussi. Répondis-je avant de m'endormir, tête contre sa poitrine.

Partie 2 :

Une nouvelle vie débutait. Clyde travaillait maintenant pour la CIA, moi pour le FBI. Mes enfants étaient gardés par ma mère, qui ne travaillait plus. Elle était ravi de voir que finalement, sa fille aura fondé une famille, et ne finira pas vieille fille aux chats...

Je quittais l'appartement avant tout le monde chaque matin, pour aller travailler. C'était ma routine. Je rejoignais l'équipe, on partait, on revenait, et ainsi de suite. C'était ma routine. Celle que j'avais quitter il y a trois années et celle que je retrouvais maintenant. Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Ils ne se comportaient pas avec moi comme il le faisait il y a trois ans. Ils étaient plus... protecteurs envers moi. J'étais certes, enceinte, mais ça allait plus loin que ça. Je demandais alors à Morgan de venir boire un café avec moi, pour en parler.

Nous étions donc assit tout les deux, café en main.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que rien n'est comme avant ? Demandais-je soudainement.

Parce que tout a changer ? Proposa Derek.

Peut être... Mais votre comportement envers moi...

On est trop protecteurs ?

Ouais.

Emily, comprends bien. Tu étais morte pour nous. Pendant trois ans, nous avons vécu dans le deuil. C'était pas juste perdre une connaissance, tu sais, une personne qu'on voit juste une fois de temps en temps. C'était perdre une amie, une équipière, une collègue. Tu peux pas imaginer un seul instant ce que tout le monde à ressentit, et ce que j'ai ressentis. Garcia... Garcia a fondue en larmes quand JJ nous a appris que tu étais morte. Hotch était vraiment mal, Rossi a pleurer, Spencer a voulu aller te dire au revoir, mais JJ l'en a empêcher. C'était... horrible. Après ça, je me sentais mal. J'étais malade. Je suis rentré j'ai vomi, et je suis partit à l'église prier pour toi. Plus tard à eu lieu l'enterrement. On a tous déposé une rose rouge sur ton cercueil, et avons dit un mot, une phrase qu'on voulait te dire. Raconta Derek avant de boire un peu de son café.

Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit Hotch et Rossi, il faudra que tu le leur demande. Mais, JJ a dit « Où que tu sois, mon cœur et mon esprits t'accompagneront. Le temps à cet instant t'est destiné. », Spencer a dit « les larmes les plus amer que l'on verse sur les tombes, viennent des mots que l'on n'a pas dit et des choses que l'on n'a pas faites »

Harriet Beecher Stowe. Le coupais-je. J'aime énormément cette citation.

C'est ce que Spencer a dit. Et Pénélope a dit « Puisque les discours n'ont jamais étaient mon fort, je dirais juste un traditionnel repose en paix, Emily. ».

Et toi ? Qu'as tu dit ?

J'ai dit... Il parut hésiter. J'ai dit que je sais que tu es là quelque part. Que tu sais combien je t'aime, et combien tes amis t'aiment. Et que tu étais ma meilleure amie.

C'est vrai ?

Si je te le dit. Dit-il avant de finir sa tasse.

Je me rendis compte alors, que ma tasse était toujours pleine, mais froide. Je jetais mon café à la poubelle mais n'en repris pas d'autre. Cette discussion fut surprenante. Je n'avais jamais réellement imaginé la réaction de mes amis quant à mon décès. J'avais égoïstement penser à ma propre douleur de partir loin d'eux, ma famille. Bien sur, le fait que Hotchner et JJ sachent la vérité atténuer quelque peu ma culpabilité, mais je me sentais tout de même mal de leur cacher la vérité. Mais quand je suis tombé enceinte, je me suis dit, que tout s'arrangeait. Avant, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'avoir un fiancé, et de fondé une famille, d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment JJ y arrive... Clyde m'a énormément aidé. Il a compléter ma personne. Auparavant, j'étais juste Emily Prentiss, fille de l'ambassadeur Elizabeth Prentiss, tombée enceinte à quinze ans qui a avorté... Sans oublier la partie où j'étais Lauren... Clyde est lié à cette partie de moi.

Mais maintenant, je suis Emily Prentiss, l'agent du FBI, profiler, fiancée, mère de deux enfants, enceinte du troisième. Ma vie changée du tout au tout.

Je regrette un peu d'être partie. Dis-je doucement. Mais d'un autre côté, je serais passée à côté de trop de choses. J'ai eu la chance de fondé mon foyer, je suis persuadée que sans quitter le FBI jamais je n'aurais eu cette chance. Et puis, ajoutais-je, je suis trop accro à mon boulot !

Derek ria en même temps que moi, et prit ma main.

Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Emily, toi et Garcia le serait toujours.

J'espère bien ! Riais-je. Parles moi de toi. Du nouveau en trois ans ?

En réalité, trois ans n'a pas était assez pour que je puisse répondre à ta question. Je n'ai rien fait pendant trois ans. En fait, si...

Quoi ?

J'ai passer tout mes dimanches matins à te parler.

Je fut soudainement gênée. Je baissais la tête.

Personne ne t'en veut Emily, et encore moins moi. J'étais tellement fier de ce que tu as fait pour Deyclan, et je le suis toujours.

Sur ces belles paroles, nous partîmes, en discutant toujours.

Les jours avançaient et arriva celui de l'échographie. Clyde avait eu la permission de ne pas venir au travail ce jour là, pour être présent. J'étais quelque peu stressée de ce qu'allait nous dire le médecin, mais je tentais de le cacher.

Partie 3 :

J'attendais après Clyde dans la salle d'attente. Clyde devait me rejoindre pour l'échographie de notre bébé. Mon téléphone sonna, et je me doutais que c'était lui.

Allô, Clyde ?

Non madame, je suis Nancy Connors.

Excusez moi, mais je ne vous connais pas. Et, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous appelez depuis le téléphone de mon fiancé...

Madame, je suis médecin. Votre fiancé est bien Clyde Easter ?

Oui.

Je dois vous dire qu'il est actuellement au bloc. Il semblerait qu'il a eu un accident de voiture. Il est à l'hôpital. Pouvez vous venir ?

Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais vraiment besoin de Clyde à ce moment précis. Malgré tout, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je m'excusais auprès du médecin, et partis pour l'hôpital. Sur la route, j'appelais Hotch et lui exposais la situation. Il m'annonça que JJ me rejoindrait là-bas.

Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital, la femme que j'avais eu au téléphone, Nancy Connors se dirigea vers moi.

Merci d'être venue aussi vite.

Comment va t-il ?

Il est dans le coma. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Quand se réveillera t-il ?

Il est possible qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Je... Je fus coupée par deux événements. Le premier, l'arrivée de JJ, le second, une infirmière criant dans le couloir.

Code bleu ! Hurlait l'infirmière.

Je dois y aller.

C'est Clyde ?

Oui.

Nancy courut et je vis de nombreux médecins entourés Clyde. JJ me pris la main, tout en me répétant constamment que tout irait bien. Mais c'est là que je vis le sang sur mes cuisses.

Emily ? Demanda JJ . Tu as du sang sur les cuisses... S'il vous plait, on a besoin d'un médecin. Appela JJ.

Une femme m'emmena dans une pièce, et m'annonça la nouvelle.

Je suis vraiment désolée. Votre bébé est mort.

Nancy entra alors.

Tout va bien ?

Pas exactement. Répondis-je à voix basse.

Je suis désolée, vous avez du apprendre pour votre fiancé Clyde.

Clyde ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Comment va t-il.

Je suis désolée, on a pas pu le réanimer.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Clyde avait été enterré. En sortant du cimetière, quelqu'un vint me donner un message.

« _Je tuerai pour toi, Lauren. » _Doyle. C'était la phrase qu'il m'avait dite le dernier jour où il avait vu Lauren. « _La preuve est Clyde. _» Je compris alors. Doyle avait tué Clyde. Je ravalais mes larmes, et ma gorge se noua. Je remis mes lunettes de soleil noir sur mon nez, cachant mes yeux rouges. Je donnais le message à Hotch qui me regarda avec tristesse. Je lui fis signe de ne rien dire. Pas la peine.

J'avais perdu celui que j'aimais, et mon bébé. J'avais tant perdu en peu de temps. Je ne savais pas encore si j'arriverais un jour à tourner la page... Bizarrement, après avoir appris la mort de Clyde, j'avais été quelque peu soulagée de la mort de notre bébé. Je veux dire, comment aurais-je élever trois enfants, sans Clyde, Doyle à mes trousses, tout en voyageant régulièrement pour le travail ? Impossible. Même ma mère Elizabeth était d'accord. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé ces deux derniers jours.

Dans un premier temps, à encaisser la perte de ces deux êtres.

Dans un second temps, à m'occuper de Nina et Mark, qui eux étaient toujours là. Et qui avaient besoin de moi.

Ma mère m'avait aussi aidé a m'occuper des affaires de Clyde, ce que je devais jetter, ce que je devais garder... Elle et moi avions disposé les photos de Clyde un peu partout, parce que j'avais peur que nos enfants oublie qui il était. Que leurs souvenirs de lui s'effacent. Je voulais que toujours, ils aient la preuve de son amour pour eux.

Je pris mes jumeaux, et quittais le cimetière. Dans la voiture, les enfants étaient calmes. Nina jouait avec un des jouets que son père lui avait offert une semaine avant l'accident Mark, lui, dormait. Sur le siège à ma droite, Pénélope séchait ses larmes.

Ça ira ? Demanda t-elle. Pour vivre je veux dire. Pour tes enfants. Pour toi.

J'en sais rien. Je sais pas si je suis assez forte pour élever Mark et Nina sans lui. Je sais même pas si j'ai la force d'essayer.

Doyle. Dit Garcia.

Doyle l'a tué. Il a failli me tuer. Et maintenant il cherche a se venger. La priorité ce sont les enfants. Il ne les aura pas. Il peut m'avoir moi, mais pas eux.

On fera en sorte que tout aille bien. Derek prendra Nina chez lui et Hotch Mark si tu veux.

J'aimerai. Le temps qu'on retrouve Doyle.

Alors appelons les. Si ils veulent bien, on mettra Nina et Mark en sécurité dès ce soir.

Garcia sortit alors son téléphone portable rose brillant et composa en premier le numéro de Hotch. Elle lui exposa la situation et m'appris avec un grand sourire, qu'il s'occuperait de Mark pendant autant de temps que nécessaire. Il ferait dormir Mark dans un lit d'enfant qu'elle avait dans sa chambre d'ami. Elle me raconta également, que Jack était très impatient de voir mon fils.

Alors, Mark. Tu es content d'aller chez parrain ? Demandais-je en souriant.

Oui ! S'exclama t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Il est trop chou...

Pénélope appela ensuite Derek. A nouveau elle expliqua toute l'histoire, et le problème auquel j'étais confronter. La sécurité de mes enfants. Il accepta et me donna rendez vous chez lui à huit heures pour déposer ma petite Nina.

Je rentrais à l'appartement qui semblait incroyablement vide sans Clyde... Des photos de lui trônaient un peu partout. Clyde avec Nina au bord de la plage, Clyde et Mark toujours à la plage, Clyde, Nina, Mark et moi encore à la plage, Clyde et moi lorsque j'étais enceinte pour la première fois, et d'ailleurs pour la seule et unique fois.

Les enfants remplirent deux ou trois sacs -petits sacs- chacun avec mon aide de leurs jouets préférés, leurs peluches préférées, quelques photos, quelques jeux, et d'autres choses comme des affaires de toilettes. Je fus vraiment émue de voir leurs chambres se vidées. Mais je ne pouvais pas craquer, pas là, pas avec eux.

Une fois les sacs et les affaires prêtes, nous nous mîmes en route. Je partis d'abord vers chez Hotch pour déposer Mark. Je sonnais, Mark dans les bras, sacs en main. Jack m'ouvrit, tout content, et me fis entrer. Hotch arriva dans le salon au même instant.

Merci de prendre Mark. Dis-je, en ravalant mes larmes.

C'est normal, Emily.

Je... Je dois y aller, pour déposer Nina chez Derek. J'ai quelques sacs d'affaires pour Mark, des jouets, peluches, vêtements etc... Je ferai tout pour que l'on ne vous dérange pas longtemps.

Prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Nous t'aideront à le retrouver. Sois en sûre.

Merci.

J'embrassais Mark, et le serrais un certain moment dans mes bras, avant de le laisser partir jouer avec Jack. Je ne pu cette fois retenir mes larmes.

Merci. Répétais-je une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison.

Je pris ensuite la route pour la maison de Derek. Il m'attendait juste devant la porte. Je descendis de voiture, sortis Nina, et les sacs.

Merci pour Nina.

C'est un grand plaisir. Dit-il en prenant Nina dans ses bras.

Maman, tu vas où ? Demanda de sa petite voix Nina. Tu me laisse ?

Non ma chérie. Je te protège. Je serais bientôt là. Et Mark aussi. Je te le promet. Répondis-je en embrassant sa petite joue.

Tu pleures ?

Non Nina.

Derek me regardait tristement, tandis que je passais mes mains sur mon visage.

Emily... Souffla t-il.

Il fit entrer Nina chez lui, où je vis sa sœur. Elle me fit un petit signe de salutation, que je lui rendis avec un petit sourire forcé.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

Tu t'en sortira pas toute seule.

Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Clyde est mort ! J'ai plus personne à part mes enfants. Mais je te rappelle qu'ils n'ont que deux ans, ce sont eux qui on besoin de moi.

Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Parce que s'il venait à l'idée de Doyle de me tuer une fois pour toute, je préfère mourir, que mes enfants ne meurent.

Tu dois être protégée.

Je suis seule, Derek !

Non. Tu nous a nous. JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Reid, moi... On est tous là pour toi.

Ne vous en mêler pas. Ou Doyle en aura après vous.

Emily...

Je dois m'en aller.

Je lui demandais d'embrasser ma fille pour moi, et je partis.

Je m'arrêtais en cours de route, pour acheter un peu de nourriture, et là, je le vis. Doyle.


End file.
